


及影／成為花

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※及影雙箭頭單戀前提，時間背景為春高後，及川畢業當天。





	及影／成為花

那是發生在春高以後，就讀青葉城西高校三年級的學生們迎接最後結局的一天。

 

寬大的校園裡，及川徹正巧妙地躲避著不斷想靠近他的女學生們。

今天一整天已經花了不少時間在委婉拒絕告白，能在校園裡停留的時間所剩不多，比起告白，他有更想去的地方。譬如那個陪伴了他三年，閉著眼睛也能清楚勾勒出全部瑣碎的細節，那個永遠令他難忘的場所，青葉城西排球部的練習場。

高中三年的生活，排球始終是及川徹的生活重心，雖然遺憾地並未能雪恥中學時慘敗怪童牛島若利，但如今他卻能為堅持至今的自己感到自豪，更何況一路走來，他的身旁還有著全然信賴他的隊友。

 

「如果沒有他們就沒有現在的我」，及川徹始終這麼想。

 

並不是自己身為隊長，身為二傳手的優秀，而是有可靠實力又堅強的隊友與他並肩作戰。及川從未有嫌棄隊友實力不足的念頭，相反的，他往往對於自己無法讓整支隊伍一路過關斬將到參加春高這件事感到不甘心。

 

及川緩緩走到排球場，他才剛拉開大門，便已經看見不少排球部的部員聚在一起，國見一臉冷靜的遞著紙巾給哭成一團的金田一，岩泉正在對後輩的矢巾和渡親說著勉勵的話，松川和花卷在一旁有說有笑的，令人頭痛的小狂犬京谷則是專注聽著正在說話的岩泉，雖然他的表情糾結得更像是想和岩泉打一場。

 

這都是些什麼奇怪的畫面啊……

 

及川露出開心的苦笑，心裡不斷抑制想哭的衝動。

 

之後就不能以這個陣容打排球了啊。

為什麼高中三年裡沒能一次好好打進春高呢？

 

正當及川感慨之際，注意到他的岩泉猛然地朝著他丟了一顆球，及川下意識的接起了它。

 

「混蛋川，身為隊長居然拖到這個時候才出現！」略顯不悅的岩泉說道。

回過神的及川把球丟了回去，眼角帶笑：「有什麼辦法呢，誰叫我太受歡迎了？」

「看來畢業的最後一天，及川還是很想嘗嘗頭槌的滋味呢。」松川說。

「哈哈哈！」站在一旁的花卷忍不住大笑了起來。

「及川前輩……嗚……」金田一看見及川以後哭得更厲害了。

 

簡單的向後輩說些鼓勵的話以後，寬敞的排球場只剩下排球部身為三年級的他們。

平常總是嘻皮笑臉的及川看著熟悉的隊友們眼眶裡泛著淚光，忽然一陣酸楚湧上心頭，特別是從小一起長大的岩泉，他的臉頰已經有兩道明顯的淚水滑過。這一幕徹底打破及川心裡最後一道防線，眼淚不自覺從眼角流了出來。

從中學畢業以後，及川就不曾在眾人面前哭過，即使是那場輸給可愛到死的天才後輩的半決賽，他也沒有在隊友的面前掉過眼淚，甚至還可以故作堅強的安慰其他人。

 

幾個身材高大的三年級生聚在一起哭成一團，畫面雖然突兀但是卻讓及川想笑卻又笑不出來，這會是他們最後一次一起在這個排球場了吧，畢業以後大家都各自選了不同的學校就讀，在人生裡不斷出現的岔路上分道揚鑣，就連從未分開的岩泉也不再繼續堅持打球，只有他孤獨的在排球這條路上堅定地走著──

 

哭吧，盡情的哭吧。

因為這樣聚在一起的日子再也無法復返。

 

及川久違地哭得一塌糊塗，細微的抽噎聲不絕於耳，那是自己的聲音，還有其他人的。

任由淚水模糊了視線，岩泉、花卷、松川的模樣早已模糊不清，但在及川的心中，眼前的三個人的身影卻早已刻劃在內心深處。

 

在痛快地哭了一場，岩泉最後說了一句「那練習場就給你鎖門了，鑰匙記得放在暗格」以後，偌大的練習場就只剩下及川孤單一人。及川吸了吸鼻子，不再哭泣的他臉上還帶著潮紅，他仔仔細細的將眼前的所有看了一遍，像是要把這些景象深刻的印在腦海裡面。及川一個人在練習場待了近十分鐘，最後才依依不捨的關上大門，鎖上。

 

從今以後，要到更寬更大的球場拚了命的打球──

絕對不要忘記這一天這一份的心情──

 

在及川鎖上大門的那一瞬間，背後傳來了他再熟悉不過的聲音。

 

「及川前輩……？」

聞聲的及川猛然回頭，便看見影山一眼也不眨的望著他。

「小飛雄？你怎麼在這裡？」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

及川不知道為什麼自己必須要和影山肩併著肩走在令他有些感傷的校園裡。此時的校園空無一人，想想也是，都已經接近傍晚了，距離上午的卒業儀式早就過了好幾個小時，怎麼可能還會有什麼人。

 

「小飛雄是來向我祝賀的嗎？」

「嗯，恭喜及川前輩順利畢業。」

「真是意外，我以為你會很討厭我呢，想不到居然還特地來找我。」

「我從來沒有討厭及川前輩。」

「這句話我才不會相信呢！」

「……無所謂。」

「啊啊，我知道了，小飛雄是來炫耀你們在春高的成績吧？我是絕對不會稱讚你的！」

「才沒有這種事！」

 

兩個人走在櫻花飛舞的林蔭大道上，有一搭沒一搭的說著話。大概是想掩蓋心裡對畢業的感傷，及川難得破例一次和影山好好地說上話，不過彼此似乎都沒有發現此時的氣氛融洽。

影山側眼望了一眼及川身上穿的排球部的部服，寬鬆的外套與白色長褲的藏起對方完美的身材。影山想了想，比起校服，他的及川前輩更適合穿這件運動服，畢竟每次相遇的時候對方都是這類的裝扮，已經在他的腦海裡烙下深刻的印象。

 

「那個，及川前輩沒有穿校服嗎？」

「哈啊？那個啊，嫌麻煩就換掉了。」

「麻煩？」

「是啊，想向及川大人要第二顆鈕扣的人可是大排長龍呢！」

「欸……所以才故意穿部服的嗎？」

「你終於懂了啊？看來小飛雄的腦子變得好使一點了呢。」

「……」

 

影山一臉凶狠的瞪著露出笑容的及川，不過此時的他並沒有想吐槽對方的想法，而是極度的忐忑不安。一陣沉默以後，影山動作生硬地撇開頭，像是刻意讓自己裝出不在意的模樣：「那麼後來的第二顆鈕扣呢？」影山渾然沒發覺他的聲音聽起來乾巴巴的，甚至透著一點失望的感覺：「及川前輩果然送出去了吧。」

聞言的及川只是毫不在意的嚷嚷道：「怎麼可能。鈕扣還在我這裡。」隨後他從部服的口袋拿出一枚圓潤的鈕扣，漫不經心的拿在手上把玩著。

 

「欸？」

「小飛雄你啊，難道不知道交出第二顆鈕扣就是同意交往的意思嗎？」

「不是給重要的人嗎？像岩泉前輩那樣的。」

「你這個笨蛋！」

「我才不是笨蛋！」

 

及川睨了一臉凶狠的影山，沒由來的覺得對方因惱羞成怒而臉紅的臉異常可愛，他忍不住解釋起來：「小岩對我來說當然很重要，所以代表友情的第三顆鈕扣當然是要給他了。」及川伸出手指，不重不輕地戳著影山挺直的鼻子，一點也沒有察覺到這個動作有多親暱：「至於第二顆鈕釦，交出去就是代表願意和對方正式交往的意思。這下懂了吧？」

 

及川收回手，拿著鈕扣在影山的面前晃來晃去，他似笑非笑的看著一臉呆愣的影山，而後心情大好的邁開步伐走在影山的前頭。

 

你果然不懂的吧。

及川在內心嘆息。

 

直到及川拉開了一段距離，遲鈍的影山才後知後覺的反應過來，他看著及川高大的背影，內心不禁浮起雀躍的心情。隨後急忙地追了上去。

 

「及川前輩！」

「幹嘛？」

「我確實是來向你炫耀烏野在春高上的成績的。」

「哈啊？這種話小飛雄你好意思說出來嗎！」

「所以，那顆鈕扣就當作是給我的獎勵吧。」

 

影山忽然伸出手，一把奪過及川拿在手裡把玩的第二顆鈕扣，彼此手指在互相碰觸的那一瞬間，及川轉過頭，便看見影山的眼裡閃爍著光，就像漂亮的藍寶石一樣，他呼吸一窒，感覺有什麼東西從心臟裡炸了開來。

只見對方快速的將鈕扣收到口袋裡，他垂著頭，右手插進口袋，五指緊緊地握住那枚鈕扣，一副「才不把鈕扣還給你」的強硬模樣讓及川忍不住笑了出聲。

 

「什麼嘛，原來小飛雄是想要那顆鈕扣啊。」

「……嗯。」

「鈕扣給你是沒關係，但是總要給點什麼當作回禮吧？」

「回、回禮……？」

 

紅著臉的影山驀然抬頭，而後他看見及川俊美精緻的臉在眼前放大，嘴唇傳來柔軟的觸感，那感覺太過美好，影山一時之間忘了呼吸。而後他鬆開握緊鈕扣的手，雙手攀上對方溫暖寬闊的背部。

 

漫天的櫻吹雪靜靜飄落，像是為他們兩人終於彼此確定心意的感情祝福著──

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
